evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinnok's Spire
Shinnok's Spire, sometimes known as the Spire of Shinnok is a towering ancient temple that is both home and sanctuary of Lord Shinnok in the Netherrealm, and it is one of the arenas in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. The fallen Elder God himself reigned supreme over the entire dark realm from within the chambers of his Spire for countless millenia. This place is too revered as a holy place by the diabolical cult known as the Brotherhood of Shadow, disciples of Shinnok. The Spire contained numerous floors which required special portals that allowed entry to the next level. A number of Wraiths and Demons were present within this arcane structure. was where Shinnok's Throne Room was present. Walls of spikes among many traps and dangers within the Spire are present where unwary "guests" and victims are capable of being killed on with canals of blood being present from those who have suffered and died. Located at the very top of the Spire is Shinnok's Throne Room, the final main chamber of the Spire, This monastic arena-like throne room is where the diabolical fallen Elder God sits upon the Throne of Shinnok, which also perceived only as his holy alter by the Brotherhood of Shadow themselves, while he presides over the accursed Netherrealm as it's supreme master. It is here that Shinnok regained his throne from an insurgence of demons and other warriors, thus restoring what little semblance of authority he had left with the aid of the Edenian demigod Taven before transporting him to his dragon guardian Orin's cave in Earthrealm. But it was all an elaborate test and the entities and monsters were but illusions conjured by Shinnok's power. It is also where after Taven's departure from the Netherrealm, his brother Daegon was seen discussing with Shinnok about his plans about the Battle of Armageddon that will happen in Taven's homeworld of Edenia and Daegon himself is chosen as the vital catalyst to Shinnok's escape from the Netherrealm via his victory in the Great Battle. Konquest Mode Challanges Shinnok's Spire presents Taven with various challenges he has to surpass in order to step through a swirling blue portal that acts as some kind of elevator and advance to the next level: *'Destroy the glowing pillars': As Taven enters the 1st level, he must first destroy the glowing pillars that releases red glowing energy to quickly fire at and light all the hexagonal colored jewels on the MK dragon symbol on the wall in the middle of the chamber as well as defeat the Wraiths and Demon Warmongers that stands in his way. *'Kill the Imps to fill the meter': As soon as Taven gets to the 2nd level he faces a Giant Summoner Daemon. Once a third of the Summoner Daemon's health has been lost he will recede from view and tiny Imps will appear. Using the mallet supplied the player must kill all the Imps to fill the meter. The process must be repeated until the meter is filled. *'Defeat Havik': In the 3rd level Taven and Shinnok are confronted by Havik, who does not let them proceed. Havik states that Shinnok will not regain control of anything as long as he draws breath. The statement enrages Taven who engages in combat. *'Defeat all the Demon Warmongers': As Taven gets to the 4th floor he is confronted by swarms of Demon Warmongers which he has to eliminate in order to advance. *'Sever the limbs of the Demon Warmongers': Taven will be given a flaming sword in the 5th level in the form of a darkerned chamber so he can sever the limbs of the Demon Warmongers and proceed. *'Defeat Sheeva and Kintaro': On the 6th and final level, Taven reaches the throne room where the Throne of Shinnok is present, but he defeats both Shokan warriors Sheeva and Kintaro. Gallery Shinnok's Spire.jpg|Shinnok's Spire Spire of Shinnok.jpg|A view of Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm. Lord Shinnok's Spire.jpg|A view of Lord Shinnok's Spire. Lord Shinnok's Spire.jpg|Lord Shinnok's Spire Shinnok's Spire.jpg|A map of Shinnok's Spire. The Throne of Shinnok.jpg|the Throne of Shinnok Throne of Shinnok.jpg|Lord Shinnok's Throne Lord Shinnok's Throne.jpg|Lord Shinnok sitting on his Throne. Shinnok's Throne.jpg|A view of Shinnok's Throne. Trivia *The structure of Shinnok's Spire appears to be similar to that of the real-life Necromanteion temple dedicated to both Hades, Greek god of the underworld, and Persephone, Greek goddess of spring, in southeast Europe where necromancy was practiced and people, mostly Hades worshipers, would communicate with the spirits of their dead ancestors. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Arenas Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Oppression Category:Torture Category:Satanism